Explosives on 24
This is a list of explosives that appear on 24. Click on the numbered links in each section to see a detailed breakdown of the weapon's use in a particular season. __TOC__ Anti-personnel mine An anti-personnel mine is a device designed to take injure and kill human targets, in contract to anti-vehicle devices. They consist of a pressure pad system that detonates them, casing to hold the parts, a booster charge that is set off by the pressure pad and a main charge that is detonated by the booster. They are often buried under the ground. * ALSG978 The ALSG978, manufactured by Amtec Less-lethal Systems, is a pocket smoke grenade. It comes in colored variants, emitting either white, yellow, blue, green, orange or violet smoke. Each grenade contains 75 grams of chemical, has a discharge time of around 20 seconds, and a range of 0-100 feet. Bomb Several non-specific explosive devices have been seen throughout the series, which are normally props designed by the 24 team. They range from small door-breaching charges to larger explosives that can take out buildings or vehicles. C-4 explosive :In-universe: C-4 C-4 explosive is a version of the Composition C plastic explosive, and is commonly used by military and terrorist groups across the world. It was developed in the 1950s and is an extremely stable explosive, only detonating when an inserted detonator is fired. * Dynamite Dynamite is an old fashioned type of explosive invented by Alfred Nobel in 1867. It consists of absorbent material soaked in nitroglycerin, encased in a tube with a blasting cap and fuse at one end. * F1 grenade The F1 grenade is a Soviet made fragmentation grenade. It was first produced in the 1940s, based on the French F1 grenade, and has been used in many 20th century conflicts since. It is filled with 60g of Trinitrotoluene, and has a 3.2-4.2 second fuse delay after pulling the pin. * M18 smoke grenade The M18 smoke grenade is a US army smoke device for signaling or screening, and comes in a variety of different smoke colors: red, green, yellow or violet. It has a 1-2 second fuse delay, contains 11.5oz of chemical mixture, and has a discharge time of 50 to 90 seconds. * M26 hand grenade The M26 hand grenade is a US-made hand fragmentation grenade used by military in many different countries. It was introduced in 1952 as an upgrade to the Mk 2, replacing TNT with Composition B explosive. Its shape earned it the nickname "the lemon grenade". * M67 hand grenade The M67 hand grenade is a hand fragmentation grenade that, in 1968, replaced the M26 and Mk 2 grenades used by the US Army. It has a fuse delay of 4-5 seconds, and a fatality radius of 5 meters. * M84 stun grenade The M84 stun grenade is the standard issue stun grenade of the US Army since 1995. When detonated, it emits 170-180 dB of sound and 6-8 million candela of light, with a range of 5 feet. The grenade has a magnesium-based charge inside a thin aluminum case, housed with a steel body with perforations that allow the blast to escape. * Mk 2 hand grenade The Mk 2 hand grenade is a fragmentation grenade first introduced in 1918, and used by US armed forces during WW2 and later conflicts. It has a 4-5 second fuse, a cast iron body and is filled with either EC powder (low explosive) or TNT (high explosive). Due to its appearance it is often dubbed the "iron pineapple". * MK3 grenade The MK3 grenade is a concussion grenade first created in 1918 and designed for trench warfare. It was originally made from cardboard, but the later MK3A1 and MK3A2 versions had waterproof designs, with a fibreglass sleeve and TNT filler detonated with a M206A2 fuse. * Model 7290 flashbang grenade The Model 7290 flashbang grenade, manufactured by Combined Tactical Systems, is a distraction device that emits a large flash when deployed. It has a 1.5 second delay after being primed, and comes in regular size or 7290M "mini bang" design. Nuclear bomb :In-universe: Nuclear weapon A nuclear bomb is an explosive device that uses nuclear fission or fusion to create a massive blast radius. They consist of a core of radioactive material at supercritical mass that causes a chain reaction when detonated. Invented during World War 2, only two nuclear bombs have ever been detonated during warfare (in 1945). The bombs seen on 24 are all props designed by the production team. * Plastic explosive Plastic explosive refers to any soft or malleable form of explosive material, also known as plastique. The first plastique was invented by Alfred Nobel in 1875, and since then many forms have been produced such as C-4 or Semtex. * Primer cord Primer cord is thin flexible tube that is filled with pentaerythritol tetranitrate, allowing it to be ignited and detonate at extreme speed. It is used in demolition and warfare as an easily shapable charge. * TD Multi-Port Plus flashbang grenade The TD Multi-Port Plus flashbang grenade is a distraction device produced by Defense Technology. It has a 4.8 diameter gun steel canister, and when used emits 174 dB of sound and 6-8 million candela of light for a duration of 9 milliseconds. It has an M201A1 fuse type with flash powder and can be re-used upto 25 times. Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists